


unexpected meeting in an unexpected place

by Futomaki12



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week [4]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Pet Store, good doggo, leon behaves nicely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futomaki12/pseuds/Futomaki12
Summary: Chisato has a day-off so she can make most of her time with Leon. Going to the pet shop, she finds a familiar, yet unexpected figure that is working here... as a pet groomer.





	unexpected meeting in an unexpected place

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 - Animals  
> I dunno why I kept saying 'anjing'/dog whenever I wrote this smh

“Welc— Huh?”

“Oh? Sayo-chan, since when did you start to work here? Moreover, as a... groomer?”

“We-well... I can explain it later...” she replied, facepalming, “Please come in first.”

“Leon, this is Sayo-chan from my class. Say 'hi!' to her!”

“Woof!”

Chisato had a day-off, so she could make the most of her time with Leon, her beloved golden retriever. Since it had been a while because of her busy job, she took Leon to the new pet shop that also served as a grooming center and pet-friendly cafe. While waiting for her dog to finish being groomed, she would buy him new snacks and toys from the shop section. The moment she opened the shop's door, she was being welcomed by a familiar face, someone that she saw every day in her class, Hikawa Sayo. 

Hina sometimes told on the interview that both she and Sayo liked dogs. But somehow, the fact that Sayo worked here, in the pet shop, surprised her. It's not like Sayo wouldn't choose this job anyway, but still, she's more like a someone that would pick cafe musician as her part-time. What a cute side of her, Chisato thought.

“Shirasagi-san, which package would you like to choose?” Sayo asked while handing the package menu to Chisato, “Since we're still new, we have discounts.”

“Hmm... What's best for my dog?” 

Sayo then tapped her finger to one of the special packages below the normal packages. “Considering your dog is a golden retriever, we'd like to recommend you this one; a package specialized for a golden retriever breed.”

“If that's your recommendation, then I'll just pick it out then.”

“Alright. You can wait in the cafe until Leon has finished being groomed.”

Chisato paid the service. Afterwards, she squatted down and petted Leon's head. “Leon, be a good boy until Sayo-chan finishes groom you, okay? After that, you can play inside the playground with the others.”

Leon answered with a wagging tail. Sayo smiled, proceeding to remove Leon's bandana from his neck.

“Leon is such a cute dog, isn't he? I'd like to have a dog like him, but my parents are against my request after our dog... died long ago so I'll just work here and play with dogs freely.”

“I'm sorry to hear that. Leon is playful and knows if I've already stood outside the door after just got home from the agency. He will keep barking if I don't open the door right away.”

Sayo gave the bandana back to Chisato. “Hina didn't tell the rest of Pastel Palettes about this, did she? That we love dogs since our childhood.”

“About that,” she chuckled, “Hina loves to talk about you, even during the interview where we were supposed to talk about ourselves.”

“Ugh, that kid...” she sighed, trying not to get embarrassed by what Chisato had told her, “Well, we can continue after I finished grooming him. Talk to you later, Shirasagi-san.”

And Sayo brought Leon to the grooming room, leaving Chisato alone in the main hall.

“And ahem,” Sayo fake coughed before completely disappeared to the pet grooming room, “Please don't tell this part-time of mine to her. Let it be our secret. Thank you very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...this will be one of the most random things I've ever written


End file.
